


Kiibo: Become Human

by splinterfranxx



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cameos, Crossover, Other, Robots, They’re Bros, disgruntled cops, pals, xover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splinterfranxx/pseuds/splinterfranxx
Summary: Witness the birth of the greatest Robot/Detective team ever created...but it’s Danganronpa.Originally posted on Amino.
Relationships: K1-B0 & Oma Kokichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Kiibo: Become Human

Kiibo walked between the gates of the Tokyo Police Headquarters, eager to meet his new detective partner to assist him in solving deviant robot cases. He rationalized that he could work alone, as he demonstrated just a few short days ago, but it was preferable to the police that he have a human work with him in stopping the rogue machines. The recently destroyed deviant known as L30N, or Leon, flashed through his memory. He remembered looking in alarm at the proximity of the deviant to the edge of the roof, his robotic form tense and with a gun pointed to the head of a human child.

The event caused questions to run through his software: What causes deviancy? Was it an error in the software; had CyberTech made a critical mistake? Were robots like him really gaining consciousness and free will?

In his theorizing, Kiibo suddenly became aware that he was a few steps away from the Lieutenant he was to work with. Kiibo took a moment to examine the man, immediately noticing his slight slouch, unkempt hair, and short stature.

“Hello, Lieutenant Ouma. My code is K1-B0, but please, I prefer to be called Kiibo.”

“Why the fuck is there an android here? And why the hell is it speaking to me?” L.Ouma said to no one in particular.

“Pardon me, Lieutenant. Were you not aware that we were to be partnered?” Kiibo inquired.

“They didn't tell me that I'd be chasing tin cans with a tin can itself.” Ouma replied harshly.

“Lieutenant, if it will ease your concerns, know I am CyberTech's most advanced model. I am programmed to be an extremely efficient deviant hunter, equipped with amazing analytical skills, as well as the ability to chase them down efficiently. I believe I am well-qualified to investigate with you.” Kiibo said, with a slight puff of the chest.

“Listen here, Kiiboy. I don't care if you could fucking fly. I'm not working with some robot. You can go one back to whatever assembly line you came from.” Ouma said harshly.

“Um, Lieutenant, not to be rude, but I think you added and extra ‘oy.’ My name is Kiibo. And, I have been assigned to be your partner. I must ask that you cooperate.” Kiibo said respectfully.

Ouma stepped over to Kiibo, “Listen here you little-” as he grabbed his collar and put him against the wall, “I refuse to-”

“KOKICHI! OFFICE. Now.”

Ouma looked with piercing eyes at the voice that had stopped him. His eyes narrowed further in realizing that it was the Tokyo Police Chief, Kaito Momota.

“Alright, I'm comin’,” he exclaimed gruffly, dropping Kiibo. “You. Kiiboy or whatever. Stay here.”

Kiibo watched as Ouma stalked off to Momota's office, a scowl on his face and discontent obvious in his eyes. As he walked up the small stairs and opened and closed the door, Kiibo relaxed, and shook his head.

Suddenly, Kiibo's eyes blinked rapidly, and he found himself in a garden. Despite the snow falling in Tokyo, this garden was sunny and warm.

‘If you can't find common ground, then you won't work well together. Your probability of success in your mission goes down exponentially. Find a way to appeal to him.’

Kiibo turned to see his advisor, T4K4. Taka was an intelligent robot that always helped guide him, as well as always expected him to get the job done.

“Of course, Taka. Why didn't I think of that earlier?” Kiibo exasperatedly replied.

‘Because you're green. New. You're still a tad irrational, a tad unfinished. Some kinks in your program still need to be worked out. Such as, your display of fear earlier when the Lieutenant showed aggression.’ Taka said disapprovingly.

“I apologize Taka. Perhaps there are some small issues that need to be worked out. I hope you'll continue advising me in the future.” Kiibo replied solemnly.

‘Of course, Kiibo. Now, you may find a way to befriend Lieutenant Ouma.’

Kiibo was suddenly conscious again of the police station around him, the click-clacking of keys on a keyboard, and the methodical steps of the officers moving around.

“-become the new corporate powerhouse since they released their first line of robots. From housework, manual labor, to a rumored detective model, CyberTech is redefining innovation and this era, as well as making new strides in cybernetic technology. In other news, tensions continue to rise in the Antarctic-”

Kiibo caught the last bit of the segment about CyberTech, and immediately beamed with pride about his model being mentioned.

‘You're still irrational, a tad unfinished,’ Taka's uniform voice resurfaced in his memory.

Kiibo shook his head, and settled back down. He had a task to complete, no sense in paying attention to unimportant things. He walked over to Ouma's desk, surveying it for things that could help him connect with the gritty Lieutenant.

Kiibo's astute eyes caught sight of two news clippings, tacked onto a small cork board on his desk. He decided to note them, as they could be considered important.

‘Detective Discovers; Leads Largest “‘Magic Dust’” Raid In History, Recovers 20 Tons’  
‘Famous “‘Magic Dust'” Detective Named Lieutenant’

Kiibo's eyes drifted to a small bottle of Grape Fanta, left precariously open next to Ouma's computer. He decided to close it, and noticed the lid on the ground.

‘Purple Fanta in his trash...I guess he's a fan.’

Kiibo screwed the cap on the bottle, and moved it a small distance from the powered on computer. He then noticed the open webpage on the monitor and decided to investigate. There, he saw a page to buy tickets to a sumo wrestling match occurring that coming Saturday.

He saw Lieutenant Ouma coming out of Chief Momota's office, looking like a bull who had seen the color red. In other words: pissed. Kiibo realized he had a limited amount of time to find something, anything, that would save him from the tsunami of anger walking towards him.

Suddenly, Kiibo saw his saving grace in a photo on Ouma's desk. This would absolutely work, he thought.

“LIEUTENANT! DO YOU LIKE CATS?” Kiibo yelled stiffly.

Ouma was understandably taken aback at the sound of the robot he was seeing red at the thought of speaking to yelling. Especially since he was yelling about cats, of all things. He paused and then formulated his response.

“I...guess? Why the hell are you asking me that?” Ouma responded confusedly.

“Because...ah...I love cats too! And, I couldn't help but notice that picture of a cat on your desk. Could I possibly ask its name?” Kiibo inquired worriedly.

Ouma tensed up at the thought of the robot snooping around his desk, and his eyes narrowed. However, then, his face faltered, and his eyes dropped to the ground.

“...Dice. I call him Dice. Partially because he's black and white, but also because we were extremely lucky to find each other.” Ouma said softly.

‘Is he...blushing??’ Kiibo thought.

“-anyway. I guess I ‘have to work with you’ or some shit like that, so I suppose I'll welcome you to the team or whatever. I'm still not happy about it, but I'd rather not lose my job over this.” Ouma rebounded.

“Thank you for the opportunity Lieutenant. I won't let you down.” Kiibo said excitedly.

“Right,” Ouma paused, and then asked, “Why are you named ‘Hope’?”

“I wish to be the hope of humanity, like a beacon during these dark times. Catching deviants, I think, will make things much safer.” Kiibo proudly exclaimed.

His excitement dampened when Ouma raised an eyebrow, then sat down to his computer, and began examining deviant case files. Kiibo noticed a few marked “solved” and many marked “pending.”

‘You're doing well. Tread lightly from here on out, don't say anything that could upset him.’ Taka told Kiibo.

‘I promise I won't.’ Kiibo responded.

Kiibo, unfazed, sauntered up to Ouma's desk and sat down on it, trying to establish a sense of familiarity between the two.

“So...Lieutenant. I hear that Grape Fanta is very popular around this area. So, to show my good will to the team, I'm ordering a whole case of it!” Kiibo said, masking his pride.

“If you're doing this to try to get my approval or something, don't. I'll work with you on these cases, and then we'll never have to see each other again.” Ouma replied flatly.

“Ah. I'll just...sit here.” Kiibo said, hopping down from Ouma's desk. He went over to sit at the vacant desk across from the Lieutenant, and pondered the actions of said person.

‘He went from blushing and bashful to cold and monotone in no time at all. How do I understand this guy?’

‘You don't. You accomplished your mission for now; he agreed to work with you. Now, just wait for your assignment.’ Taka said stoically.

Luckily for Kiibo, he didn't end up waiting that long.

“Lieutenant Ouma! I have a file for you; new deviant case came in. Chief said that you have to get on this now. You're expected at the crime scene tonight.” A young officer, who Kiibo identified as Kyoko Kirigiri, said, as she handed him a manilla folder.

“What now, Kirigiri? Another theft or something? Fuckin deviants.” Ouma replied brashly.

“No sir. This one's a murder.” 

__

‘How could this be? A deviant murderer? I thought Leon was a special case, angry over his impending replacement, but are there really more robots who would murder their masters? There are so many unanswered questions.’ Kiibo thought frantically.

‘Calm down Kiibo. Your new mission is to find the robot culprit in this murder.’ Taka stated calmly.

Kiibo and Ouma stepped out of the latter's car in the Roppongi district of Tokyo, one of the rougher parts of town. Kiibo scanned the run-down, seemingly abandoned house, noting the address: 11037 Zetsubou Ave.

The house was absolutely in shambles, and it definitely needed more than a fresh coat of paint. Kiibo made sure to note this, as the environment could've played a factor in the killing, or could pose an obstacle in their investigation.

“Hello, Lieutenant. I am Officer Saihara; I was the policeman dispatched to this location. I'll accompany you into the house for the investigation. Is that your robot?” Saihara inquired.

“Yeah, he's mine. Don't worry, he's here to help.” Ouma replied with a slight bite to his tone.

Ouma headed inside, behind Officer Saihara, Kiibo in tow behind him. Immediately, Ouma recoiled, gagged, and headed back outside.

“Jesus fuck! This smells horrible!” Ouma retched.

“Yes, the smell is quite repulsive. It was way worse before we opened the windows. I have nose plugs in, would you like some?” Officer Saihara offered nicely.

“If I don't have something to clog my nose, this will be a quick investigation.” Ouma replied, taking the nose plugs and putting them in.

Kiibo, who merely turned off his aroma detection, continued inside the house. He noticed some ceiling beams that were unattached, obstructing his path, as well as ‘n491t0’ written on the wall in dried, red, blood.

He made his way past the obstacles, entered the living room, and gazed at the body near the wall. The flesh was gray and decaying, with dark red blood splattered everywhere around it. He was slumped over, a pitiful look on his face, and flies buzzing around what appeared to be open stab wounds.

“Ryoma Hoshi is his name. He did some time in jail for assault, but was released on good behavior. Neighbors say he was kind of a loner, but he always went outside with his cat in the morning to get the mail. When he didn't for a few days, they got suspicious, and found the body. He had a robot, which hasn't been seen since.” Saihara explained.

Kiibo thought back to their arrival, and recalled the overflowing mailbox he had seen.

‘Find out what you can about the case. See if you can piece together what happened.’ Taka ordered.

Kiibo activated his scanning abilities, and, immediately, ten objects throughout the house were detected as possible evidence. Many were in the living room with the body, and a few were in the kitchen that connected it.

‘I'm detecting something in the bathroom as well. It may not be evidence, but it's definitely peculiar.” Taka told Kiibo.

‘Yes, I detect it too. I'll be sure to check it out.” Kiibo replied.

The TV set, where Kiibo detected his first bit of evidence, felt almost as lifeless as the corpse present in the room. Kiibo knelt down to examine the bag of white powder that had spilled out onto the wood. His sensors detected that its chemical makeup was C12H13NO4, and, identified it as the drug Magic Dust, which had very similar properties to cocaine.

“Guess Ryoma used drugs...tch.” Ouma said while scoffing.

Kiibo recalled the Magic Dust raids that Lieutenant Ouma had done, but said nothing about them.

Kiibo then headed over to the second piece of evidence he detected, deciding to ignore the body for the moment. Stained with the red blood of Ryoma Hoshi was a kitchen knife, left on the floor. No fingerprints were left on the weapon, leading Kiibo to believe that his robot took his life.

“Lieutenant, I don't detect any fingerprints on this knife. Though I could be mistaken, my preliminary examination of the body leads me to believe that he was stabbed. I believe this is absolutely a deviant case.” Kiibo stated.

“Well, then, we have to know where it went. Check the entrances.” Ouma instructed.

“If I may interject, there's no way it escaped through the front. The entrance was boarded up when we arrived, from the inside, and we had to break down the door. The windows were tightly shut as well, with no way to close them from the outside.” Shuichi said, walking up to the pair.

Kiibo realized that the only way the robot could've escaped was through the back door. He walked over, flung open the door, and immediately scanned for tracks.

“No...he didn't escape through here.” Kiibo muttered.

Ouma walked up behind him, “Tracks fade. You don't know that for sure.”

“This type of soil retains tracks, as a matter of fact. Actually, there are tracks from around nineteen days ago, from a russian blue breed of cat.” Kiibo explained with a smidge of pride.

“Ah. Ok.” Ouma said, stunned.

Kiibo politely moved past his shocked frame to the kitchen, where he had found three pieces of evidence earlier. He examined the overturned chair, metal bat with Hoshi’'s fingerprints, and discharge on the floor, and immediately deduced there was a struggle.

“Lieutenant! I believe I found something. See the dent on the bat? That lines up with the design and strength of the metal used by CyberTech to create us robots. I have reason to believe, then, that Hoshi attacked his android, before it attacked back.” Kiibo explained.

Kiibo took a minute to process the info he had gathered, and moved over to the wall, where a red blood splatter contrasted against the white wall. It was one of three spots of blood leading to the living room, where the body of Hoshi resided. He stuck out his finger and took a sample orally, the results confirming his theory. The blood was Hoshi's, from around nineteen days ago.

“What the fuck? Did you just put that in your mouth? Kiiboy, you are disgusting. Now I regret agreeing to work with you. Never do that again.” Ouma grimaced.

“I apologize, I was unaware that humans would find my examination process...disgusting. I promise you, I'll try not to do it again.” Kiibo said respectfully.

Kiibo then walked back over to the discharge on the ground, and scanned it to make absolutely sure that it belonged to a robot. The discharge in question was a mixture of oil and some other elements, but their main purpose was to keep robots up and running. 

Passing Saihara, on the phone with the coroner, Kiibo walked back into the living room to examine the body. He swatted at the flies buzzing around the decaying flesh as he scanned the lifeless body. 

“Magic Dust on his upper lip…”  
‘Must have been doing drugs prior, or he was high at the time.’

“‘I AM ALIVE’ written in blood above the body…”  
‘Textbook deviant. Is it trying to make a statement?’

“Twenty-eight stab wounds...oh my…”  
‘He must've had some horribly pent up rage. Maybe the abuse was common?’

‘You neglect to remember that robots do not have feelings. Be cautious Kiibo. Don't start thinking you're more than you are. You have a mission.” Taka reminded.

‘Of course, Taka. I apologize for getting off-task.’ Kiibo responded, as he shook his head.

“Lieutenant! Officer! I think I can recreate what happened. However, I want to check out something in the bathroom; it may be a clue towards the creation of deviants in general.” Kiibo said professionally.

“It's about time. I was about to leave with you.” Ouma said snarkily.

Kiibo bowed to him respectfully, taking Ouma aback, and went into the bathroom. The chiseled walls of the shower, “n4g1t0” carved into them almost obsessively, like the entrance to the house, led Kiibo to believe this was some sort of deviant deity.

‘N4g1t0? I wonder...is this “Nagito” causing deviancy? Is it like a conversion to some sort of religion to these robots? I feel like this raised more questions than answers…” Kiibo tried to calm his racing thoughts and questions, and process them all.

His theory was strengthened by a statuette in the tub, surrounded by candles, flowers, and small bits of food. It resembled a religious offering.

‘Never mind this. You'll cross this bridge when we come to it. For now, focus on finding Hoshi's murderer.’ Kiibo transitioned.

“You've found all the pieces of the puzzle. Now, put them together.” Taka said, as he began the recreation program.

Kiibo eyes rapidly blinked, and suddenly, he saw Ryoma's robot at the sink in the kitchen, washing dishes. Then, Ryoma, high on Magic Dust, walked up behind the robot, and smacked it clean on the head. Kiibo watched as the robot, scared, raised one arm to defend itself, while grabbing a kitchen knife from behind him. As the robot's speed was far superior to Hoshi's, it's warning swipe hit its mark before the bat could hit it.

Then, clutching his stomach, Hoshi stumbled backwards, dropping the bat. Kiibo thought he might've realized he was in trouble. Hoshi overturned the chair, to possibly try and stall his robot's approach. However, the robot managed one more slice to the gut, sending blood flying to the wall.

Hoshi, bleeding, stumbled backwards into the living room, and tripped over some cans he had lying by his couch. That was, unfortunately, a terrible and ultimately fatal mistake. Now, with leverage, and with nowhere for Hoshi to go, his robot managed to pin him down and stab him repeatedly, over, and over again. He died from internal bleeding very shortly after the melee began.

“Lieutenant. I know exactly what happened.” Kiibo said, suppressing his excitement.

“Oh? Do tell.” Ouma replied, with a small smile.

“They came from… the kitchen. Hoshi's robot was doing chores, when he struck it with a baseball bat.” Kiibo began.

Ouma nodded in response.

“The robot grabbed… the knife. It managed to stab Hoshi, before he overturned the chair, trying to stall its pursuit.” Kiibo followed.

“That also lines up with the evidence, judging by the fingerprints on the chair. Go on.” Ouma encouraged.

“They then entered… the living room. That's where the robot stabbed Hoshi twenty-eight times, ending his life.” Kiibo finished.

“Well done Kiibo. Maybe you aren't so bad after all. You certainly sleuthed this one out. However, we still don't know where the damn thing went.” Ouma stated.

Kiibo thought back to the entrances, as well as the windows, and realized there wasn't any way it had escaped. That led him to only one conclusion. 

“It's still in the house. I know how to find it.” Kiibo stated, “That discharge you saw on the floor earlier; that's our life-blood. It should be on the floor, leaving a clear path to the robot. However, after a few hours, it becomes invisible to the naked eye.” Kiibo helpfully explained.

“But...you can track it?” Ouma said, knowingly.

“Precisely.”

Kiibo activated his scanner, moving down a hallway to an attic access point. He saw the trail stop, and a ladder right by the dropdown. The scuff marks on the ground were telling of the ladder's involvement.

‘It's in the attic. Find it. Apprehend it. We want it activated.’ Taka instructed.

Kiibo brought down the access to the attic, and placed the ladder where he could climb it. The dark, dank attic greeted him, absolutely chock full of items from cat toys to clothing. 

Kiibo activated his scanner again, seeing the trail lead back farther into the attic. It was extremely hard to see, and extremely cramped. He heard the creak of every step he took in the solemn silence of the room, and almost felt on edge by the surroundings.

Suddenly, a flurry of movement caught his attention, and he ran farther down the small path to catch it. When he arrived at the end, he saw it.

The robot, a K1rum1 model, backed up in fear. It was absolutely covered in dried, red blood, as well as possessing a small dent on the side of its head. Its expression was one of pure fear.

“Please… let me be… don't tell them.” It whispered.

Kiibo looked at the pitiful thing, almost wanting to stay silent. However, Taka, from within him, opened his mouth to yell. Kirumi suddenly tackled Kiibo into the boxes, and sprinted back down the pathway.

“LIEUTENANT! HERE IT COMES!” Kiibo yelled.

Ouma, who had been conversing with Saihara at the foot of the ladder, narrowly dodged the robot leaping down the ladder, and sprinting away. Just a few moments later, he was almost taken down again by Kiibo running like lightning to catch it.

Kiibo's strides and speed were in comparison to a top Olympic sprinter, his deviant hunter program active. It always ensured his pace was faster than the robot he was pursuing, and it was certainly proving its worth by the closing gap between them.

Kirumi, noticing that Kiibo was catching up briskly, turned a sharp corner to try and evade him. However, the small change in speed it had to make to turn was more than enough for Kiibo to launch himself off the ground, tackling the deviant into a brick wall.

Ouma watched as the chase ended, five blocks away from where it had begun. He watched as the helpless robot struggled under Kiibo, trying to find some way to escape. It almost looked like a wild animal trying to escape a cage.

“NnAAAGH! Let me go! You're supposed to be with your people! NOT WORKING FOR THEM!” Kirumi growled.

Kiibo, with mostly Taka at the helm, was not giving the deviant an inch, and, and Ouma and Saihara caught up to them, eventually stopped struggling altogether. Its head turned to look at its captor, eyes narrowing in hatred.

Saihara handcuffed the subdued deviant, its eyes still narrowed and fixated on Kiibo. It said nothing, choosing only to glare at its captor.

As Saihara sat it in the backseat of his car, the deviant uttered a message that stuck with Kiibo for a long while.

“We will be free. May Nagito smite the merciless deviant hunter.”

The robot dipped its head, and let Saihara drive it away, placidly. Kiibo, however, was extremely tense, as Taka was not pleased with his performance.

‘You hesitated. You were going to let it go. You were going to ABANDON YOUR MISSION. Let me make this crystal clear. You are a machine. You have a job to do. There's no time for you to feel sorry, much less feel. I will chalk this up to you being green, but do not let it happen again.” Taka said sternly.

‘Of course Taka. Please continue to guide me.’ Kiibo said with a slight waiver in his voice.

“Well, Kiiboy, you did it. You caught a deviant. Well done. I look forward to working with you… ” Ouma said, walking back to his car, “deviant hunter.”

‘Mission Complete.’

But why did he feel so troubled?


End file.
